I Knew I Loved You
by writingismylife0101
Summary: Something happens to Riley during gym and it affects Lucas in a way no one thought was possible. Will Riley accept his invitation or will she decline? Rucas Oneshot


I Knew I Loved You-GMW

Based off of the song I Knew I Loved You by Savage Garden. Lucas's P.O.V throughout the whole story!

I knew that I loved Riley Matthews. She has always been there for me. If I hadn't have moved to New York, I would have never met her. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I don't know what I'd do without her. She's perfectly imperfect, and that's all that matters.

Today at school, I sat beside Riley during all of our classes. The only time I wasn't beside her was in gym. There was one time during gym when we had a dodge ball match. Riley and I were on the same team along with Maya and Farkle. Maya and Farkle got out before I did. Riley and Missy were battling each other. Then, something terrible happened. Missy threw the ball and hit Riley in the head, full power. She fell to the ground. I rushed to her and found her unconscious. I yelled for a gym teacher who called a paramedic. Maya and Farkle rushed to get Mr. Matthews. The paramedics were asking me so many questions. Finally Mr. Matthews arrived. Mr. Matthews asked me if I would like to ride in the back of the ambulance with Riley, and I gladly accepted.

We arrived at the hospital shortly. They wheeled Riley towards the emergency room, but I was not allowed to go back with her. So, Mr. Matthews and I waited in the waiting room. About three hours later, a doctor came out and asked for the family of Riley Matthews. Mr. Matthews stood up, and in the process, he grabbed my arm and pulled me up with him. The doctor led us to Riley's room. The sight was not unbearable, but it was pretty bad. There were 4 machines hooked up beside her. Her heart rate was at a normal pace, which was good, but she had to have an oxygen mask that went into her nose. She didn't deserve this. Missy was going to get what's coming to her. For right now, I'm going to stay beside Riley as much as possible, even if it means I have to miss school. I love her, and I want to be there for her.

After about two hours sitting in Riley's room, she finally starts to wake up. "Riley?" I question just waking up. "Lucas, where am I and why am I here?" she asked me. "Missy hit you with a ball and hit you in the head full speed. You're in the hospital," I responded. She looked a little scared, so I got up and stood by her bedside. "H-How long have I been out?" She asked stuttering at how close we were. "You've been out cold for at least 4 hours," I say. As soon as I said that, I picked up her small hand in my much larger hand. I put her hand to my lips and kissed it. She looked at me with glistening eyes. I knew that she was tearing up. So, I decided to make my move. I turned on my phone and played I Knew I Loved You by Savage Garden. Before the song started, I told Riley that this is what I felt like. She looked at me with her watery eyes and then closed them and listened to the song. When the song ended, she got out of bed and came up to me.

"You had me at hello, Lucas," she said. "You had me at ahhhh…," I said trying to make her laugh. I succeeded because she started laughing. God, I loved her laugh. Then, it got serious. "Riley Elizabeth Matthews, will you do me the honor of taking you out to dinner next weekend?" I ask her while slipping the black velvet box out of my overnight bag. "Yes, Lucas, I'll go to dinner with you. Wait, Lucas, what are you….," she stopped dead in the middle of her sentence when she saw the box in my hands. "I hand her the box.

"Open it," I said. She opened the box and almost immediately started crying. "C-Can you p-put it on m-me, Lucas?" she asked while trying to keep the happy tears from falling. I put the necklace on her. She lifts up the charm to reveal two letters; R and L. "R as in Riley, and L as in Lucas?" She looked at me with her now falling tears. "Yes," I replied as I pulled her in for a kiss. Today was the happiest day of my life, and I hope it was the happiest day of Riley's life, too.

The End!


End file.
